La oportunidad
by andreGPotter
Summary: Lily por fin le da una oportunidad a James ¿Saldra cómo ellos esperan o no?
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba realmente nerviosa, ¿En serio iba a hacer aquello que había negado durante años? ¿En serio le iba a dar una oportunidad al chico que siempre había dicho odiar? Seguramente su yo del pasado ahora mismo estaría riéndose de ella, odiándola para toda la eternidad por hacer lo que ella pensaba que era una atrocidad.

¿Qué pensarían los demás? Si, quizá sonaba mal, pero a ella le importaba bastante la opinión que tenían los demás respecto a ella, seguramente se iban a sorprender, toda la vida rechazando su invitación a salir y ahora iba ella dispuesta a darle una afirmación por su propio pie.

Pero a la vez él había madurado, ya no hacía tantas bromas, ya no se metía tanto con Severus, por mucho que estuviera enfadada con él aún le preocupaba, estudiaba y sacaba mejores notas, pensó que ya era hora de decir un si, tan solo por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Y también porque no le estaba pidiendo salir apenas, y, aunque esto sonara egoísta, ella lo extrañaba, sonaba hipócrita, pero quería que James Potter le siguiera insistiendo, aunque fuera un poco mas de lo que lo estaba haciendo aquel año.

Quizá fue aquello quien le impulso a hacerlo o quizá fueron sus amigas, las cuales no pudieron dejar de notar un comportamiento extraño con lo referente a su amiga para con James, le habían preguntado mil veces durante ese curso que es lo que se traía con él, pero ella no sabía contestar, porque realmente ni ella misma lo sabía.

Lo encontró sentado en la copa de un árbol con sus inseparables amigos, siempre estaban juntos, y ella se sorprendía al ver que seguían juntos sin apenas haberse peleado nunca, ella con sus amigas tuvo más de un enfrentamiento, y aunque el costaba admitirlo, no podía dejar de envidiar un poco aquella amistad.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de James súbitamente. Se miraban los dos, nadie mas se dio cuenta de este pequeño intercambio, porque solo él la había notado pero ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo no darse cuanta de que la chica con la que llevas soñando por años estaba ahí solo a diez pasos de ti?

Ella le hizo una seña para que se acercara y él, sorprendido, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos ¿Qué tramaban aquellos dos?

—Evans— saludo el chico, con una voz que intentaba ser indiferente, pero claro, no funcionaba — ¿Qué pasa?

La pelirroja pudo notar un atisbo de curiosidad en aquella voz falsamente indiferente, y un rallo de esperanza en sus ojos color avellana, esta sonrió y dijo en medio de un susurro.

—Yo… quería darte una pequeña oportunidad — esto lo dijo tan bajo, que James se tuvo que acercar, mientras le miraba sorprendido — quizá pienses que es una broma o algo así, pero realmente he visto que has madurado y yo… es tiempo de darte aunque solo sea una oportunidad, así que ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo este sábado?

James estaba muy sorprendido, de todas las veces que había soñado esto, nunca pensó que terminaría siendo Lily la que le pidiera la cita, había esperando tanto ese día, que ahora estaba en shock. Sus amigos estaban detrás de él, tan sorprendidos como el moreno.

—Claro— dijo este con una voz apenas audible— ¿Quieres que te espere en la puerta?

—Si— dijo mientras se despedía, dejando a todos paralizados, para que luego James se fuera a su cuarto con una sonrisa en la cara, seguido de sus amigos que aún no podían creerse que aquello había pasado.

 **Bueno, este es mi primer fic, tan solo espero que sean buenos, comenten lo que quieran (Mientras todo sea con su debido respeto) nos vemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

James llevaba media hora mirando su ropa muggle, no sabía bien que ponerse, no todos los días conseguía una cita con Lily Evans, y no esperó que fuera tan complicado.

Con las demás citas nunca se había demorado tanto, siempre cogía lo primero que veía, pero ahora estaba siendo muy diferente, quería impresionar a la chica, quería que la primera impresión fuera la mejor, aunque la pelirroja nunca solía fijarse en ese tipo de cosas, él quería impresionarla, quería que esta cita fuera la mejor.

Sus amigos ya se habían marchado, Peter y Remus por un lado y Sirius por otro, algo de una cita le había dicho después de repetirle por décima vez que quería detalles de su cita con Lily. Él no quería contarlo en realidad, anhelaba que su primera cita fuera un poco más privada.

Al final, eligió algo bastante casual, no quería parecer un estúpido llevando algo muy arreglado pero tampoco quería parecer un descuidado, con una pequeña sonrisa delante del espejo, se marcho escaleras abajo, suplicando para que su cita aún no estuviera.

Lily estaba bajando las escaleras a paso apresurado, hoy era su cita, la cita con James Potter, el chico al que llevaba rechazando desde cuarto, el chico que ella decía odiar.

Sus amigas le habían dicho que estaba loca, que donde quería llegar con todo eso. Pero ella no sabía que quería conseguir con todo esto, sentía que necesitaba una oportunidad al menos antes de terminar su último año, una oportunidad antes de que una guerra estallara delante de ellos. Una oportunidad antes de que uno de ellos pudiera morir.

Estaban en guerra contra los mortifagos y Voldemort, eso no era un secreto, y aunque parecía que no tomaban un papel importante ella con tan solo ser hija de muggles ya tenía un papel asegurado como víctima.

Quería ser feliz antes de que algo pasara. Suspiro tranquila al ver que James la estaba esperando, por un momento había pensado que quizá la había rechazado, o que todos estos años habían sido una broma para él, no quería ni pensar en esa opción, simplemente eso hacia que quisiera echarse a llorar.

—Hola— dijo la chica, algo cohibida— supongo que vamos a irnos ¿No?

—No era ese precisamente mi plan — dijo James, con una pequeña sonrisa— ¿Te gustaría un picnic en el lago? Quiero decir, ya que fuiste tú la que me pidió una cita, al menos dejame elegir a mí el sitio.

La pelirroja asintió, conforme, la verdad lo prefería, no tenía muchas ganas de salir, más aún en aquellos tiempos peligrosos, empezó a caminar detrás de James, que llevaba una pequeña cesta, suponía ella que llevaba la comida.

Al llegar al lago se sentaron en la hierba, no les importaba, Lily tenía curiosidad por como iba a ir esta cita y James estaba nervioso por todo aquello.

Comieron en silencio, algo raro en ellos dos, aunque no pudieron dejar de advertir que sus silencios eran bastante cómodos, no como en otras citas que tuvieron los dos, que tenían que hablar a cada rato para que no se rompiera la magia del momento.

Se miraban de vez en cuando, solo si les parecía que el otro no miraba, y si por casualidad eso pasaba, apartaban la mirada rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal te van los EXTASIS, Lily?— pregunto con un poco de miedo, miedo de haber roto aquella atmósfera que ellos mismos habían creado.

—Creo que bien, quiero ver si puedo trabajar como sanadora, tú supongo querrás ser auror — explicó con un tono algo preocupado, aunque no lo quería admitir, hacía tiempo que el chico había comentado lo de ser auror, pero en loa tiempos de ahora era demasiado peligroso — con lo peligroso que es ahora, no se como quieres hacerlo.

—Para proteger a los que más quiero— susurro mirándola, como queriéndole decir que quería protegerla, que no le importaba que le sucedía a él con tal de que ella estuviera a salvo.

Ella le miro con una pequeña sonrisa, quería repetir aquella cita, de verdad quería hacerlo, quería conocer más al chico que tenía delante, no al arrogante que se pavoneaba con sus amigos, si no al James Potter de verdad, el que tenía en frente.

Hablaron un poco mas de trivialidades, estaban empezando a conocerse, a conectar, y eso les hacia felices, Lily se olvido de todo lo demás y James disfruto como nunca antes, ingeriendo cada comentario que la muchacha hacia, copiando cada sonrisa y memorizando cada mínimo detalle.

Mientras volvían hacia la sala común, Lily le dio un pequeño beso, casi insignificante, pero a la vez con mucho significado, en la mejilla.

—Espero repetir otro día na cita, lo he pasado muy bien.

Y le dejo allí, sonriendo embobado, mientras ella subía a su habitación.

Aquella primera cita había sido estupenda.


End file.
